


Pawsitive

by NoWaifuNoLaifu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions under the rain, F/M, Identity Reveal, Rude Felix is best Felix, Though is not exactly a romantic one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWaifuNoLaifu/pseuds/NoWaifuNoLaifu
Summary: Maybe he just needs to be a little more pawsitive.
Relationships: Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Pawsitive

_-”Good afternoon my fellow Parisians, we interrupt your daily programming to bring you breaking news! As we speak, a monster has taken several mannequins and dolls as hostages, using them to raise havoc in our tranquil streets! Our protectors, Miss LadyBug and Mister Chat Noir have been spotted trying to halt this perverted villain advances to no avail! Could it be that our heroes finally found their match? Stay tuned with us to find out more!”-_

**  
****-”Curses…!”-** a tall slim figure, all dressed in black, wielded his staff the best he could to avoid the creepy puppet dolls that were trying to attach themselves to his belt-tail, but it was starting to get more challenging to dodge while running through the slippery tiled roofs of Paris. His feline reflexes barely saved him from what could have been several nasty falls, and while he had been told cats always land on their feet, he sincerely doubted his bones could take an eight-foot-tall free-fall with nothing to cushion it. His partner, the symbol of all that was red and righteous, wasn’t doing any better either. Her weapon was way less appropriate for high-speed chases like these, and quite honestly the rain wasn’t making them any favors.

For over forty minutes they had been trying to get close to the Puppeteer, the latest akuma courtesy of Hawk Moth. Unlike the other villains they had been facing, this monster had incredible adaptability, which he used to attach his strings to pretty much any surface, and apparently he had figured how to use this as a makeshift whip by latching them to the nearest solid material available. 

Time was running out for both of them, and it was starting to endanger their secret identities. Both of their costumes were slowly fading away, the wounds received weren’t healing and the most notorious telltale: Chat Noir’s blond locks were starting to shorten, returning to its original trimmed shape. Thankfully, with all the explosions and debris flying around them it was hard for civilians to take notice of such things. The male was desperately trying to conceal his face, half of his mask already dissolved, and it would only take a few seconds more until all his powers were gone.

 **-”Chat, over here!”-** the blur or red an black he was tailing quickly disappeared from his field of vision, letting itself fall in between the gap of two old buildings. Ignoring all the danger bells ringing on his brain, he followed suit. 

He would go and do about anything for her. **For his LadyBug.**

The foe above them cackled, hovering over their heads as he kept chasing what he thought were LadyBug and Chat Noir’s silhouettes. It was a blessing that the akumatized subject was an old man, because his poor sight might just saved their skin. They kept themselves still, blending in with the shadows until the madman was gone and his laughter was barely an echo.

 **-”That was really dangerous, huh?”-** Chat Noir rose his sight towards his precious partner, the one speaking towards him. The impossible beautiful smile she was flashing him was enough to make his heart do a small flip.

 **-”Thank goodness… you are alright!”-** His relief was a short-lived emotion, because soon she began to bleed from a fresh-cut over her forehead. It quickly began to run down her face, forcing her to close her right eye to wipe it away. His mismatched green and grey orbs widened and he quickly tried to reach out for her. In his hurry, his feet clashed with empty cans that rolled away but made him lose his footing. He had to get to her before he switched places with his other self **-” My La-!”-**

Chat couldn’t even finish his sentence. A gust of pink and an explosion of black fumes surrounded both kwami holders, revealing two normal teenagers. One of them with his hand inches away from caressing the other one’s cheek.

Felix Agreste slowly retracted his digits away, a tired sigh escaping his lips. Just how little self-control did his alter ego had? A wound like that wouldn’t get any better if touched. What they needed was a doctor, some disinfectant, and maybe a couple of stitches. 

**-”... “-** he tried his best to think of the appropriate thing to say while averting his sight from those intense blue eyes staring at him, but it was extremely difficult. He was so used to dismiss her, to shoo her without even uttering a single syllable, yet he was unable to do so right now. Seconds ago she had been his sweet and confident LadyBug, but now there was someone else taking her place. He massaged the bridge of his nose with both his index and thumb. There was no way… it couldn’t be real. 

To his dismay, when he looked once more at the girl in front of him…

It was still Bridgette Dupain - Cheng.

 **-”...I should have known better. This failed mission is all on me.”-** it felt like a poor excuse compared to what he had truly intended to say, but since it was Bridgette he was talking to, nothing else was worth the trouble. His dull steel-grey eyes darted towards her crouched figure. The girl had lost one of her pigtails while trying to avoid a beam that was directly aimed towards her head. Luck, as always, had been on her side though since her hair was pretty much intact. It was only her hair tie who had suffered the consequences of her recklessness.

She had suffered more damage than him, she had acted as a shield when the enemy tried to attack him from the rear. As always, she was putting herself in excessive danger for his sake. 

For Chat’s sake.

Pathetic.

 **-” We’ll do better next time. We just need to rest for a bit and then we can transform again.”-** she simply stated, getting up and dusting off her now ripped baby pink jeans. When her hands began to slowly rise up the unlucky kwami holder flinched, expecting her arms to latch onto his waist like she always did, only to then shower him with her usual string of adoring words. But she just stayed with a faint smile on her lips, her eyes still contemplating the rain dropping over the pavement as she tied her hair up in a single messy bun. He raised an eyebrow, not at all familiarized with such a mellow version of the usual Bridgitte. 

Could it be due to the shock of the reveal? The hit on her head had somehow rearranged how her brain worked?

 **-"...if you are hurt, we can always call Allegra or one of your other friends."-** his words were quiet, unusually soft-spoken in comparison to his usual snarky tone whenever he talked to her. The young female turned around as he kept on talking **\- “LadyBug is the ace of our team, get your strength back and I will catch up with you later.”-**

In an instant, her expression turned into a sour one. Her hand tried reaching towards his, but he brushed it away effortlessly. The second try, however, earned her a slap on the wrist. Felix glared at the girl as a warning. 

**-” I won’t go without you! We have to fix this together!”-**

**-”Why is it that you want the holder of bad luck by your side so bad?”-** he spat back, maybe with more malice than he intended. It was hard to keep his cool now that she knew how he was when he transformed. It was downright embarrassing, and he blamed Plagg for it. How could it be that inside of him resided such clingy being? All those times he professed love for his goddess...only for her to turn out to be his personal stalker **-“Do you want someone to kiss the ground you walk in whenever you transform? Is it because it makes you feel superior once you have your faithful sidekick to idolize you again? Do you bask on this moment, knowing I’ve been the fool all along?” -**

The more he kept his onslaught monologue, the more he made her retaliate. For each step he took forward she took two back, and it wasn’t until she had the filthy brick wall behind her that he stopped. Slamming his left hand on the side to pin her there, he hissed **-“Or is it because you now know who is beneath the mask and you can’t wait to make fun of me?”-**

**-”I would never, ever, do that to you.”-**

He hadn’t expected her to snap back at him so calmly. Somehow, it felt as if he wasn’t really speaking to the girl he thought he knew. Where was the enamored gleam on her eyes? Her hands were hanging by her sides, not even attempting to keep him close. This was so akin to the treatment he received as Chat that it made him even more bitter. Couldn’t she, for once, let him win? Gritting his teeth, he leaned over her smaller frame, a desperate attempt to gauge a reaction out of her **-” All your brain cells must be dead if you are still blabbing things like this after all I’ve said and done to you. Find some self-respect and think about yourself for once.”-**

She remained quiet, not even blinking despite how little space existed between their bodies. That was odd. Wasn’t she supposed to blush and melt away? Her lips were pressed into a tight flat line, clearly, she was angry but for some reason, she wasn’t replying. A few more seconds into that improvised stare contest and Felix was the first to break contact. He couldn’t win against someone so stubborn. 

By taking a few steps back he backed off her personal space. At the same time, the blond rummaged inside his pant pockets. Finally, he found what he was looking for. With a flourish, he threw a white handkerchief towards Bridgette’s face, which landed square on her nose.

 **\- “We don’t have time for this nonsense. I will play bait for the Puppeteer. Find a way to recharge and clean up this mess already before someone else gets hurt.”-** was all he said before he started walking towards the nearest exit. Rain was still pouring down strong, his footsteps making splashing sounds as he marched away. He just couldn’t bear to look at her anymore.

Like she was expecting him to say something else. 

What was he supposed to do?! The embarrassment he felt was a low blow for his ego, and the only reason why his face wasn’t burning crimson right now it was because of how livid he felt about this whole ordeal. He had let too many secrets about himself slip whenever he transformed, and now he realizes how foolish he had truly been. This was Lady Luck once again making him pay for the sins he already carried, and quite possibly the ones he still hadn’t fully cashed in. The irony was so bittersweet. 

Of course, his number one turned out to be the one he had treated the worst. 

At some point, he began to look forward to the red heroine’s disdain His desire to make her succumb and eat from his paws stronger than his wish to break himself free from the bad luck. A neverending chase game that he started the first time they met over the Eiffel Tower. A game he ended up losing because he fell for her, his words no longer just sweet honey to lure her in but rather a desperate last resort to keep her interested in him. Felix and Chat, **_both_** of the halves inside of him craved LadyBug’s attention. 

He was attracted to her confidence, her happy-go-lucky attitude even when things were looking grim. She was the only splash of color in his monochrome world, the only one who had no fear to stay with him despite knowing he could bring her misery with his curse. The girl he shared classes with was nothing like that. It was just another face, another voice he had to drown down whenever she started following him around. Her kindness was probably fake, who would ever love someone like him? He wasn’t charming nor nice. He was an Agreste.

 **-”What about you then?!”-** she suddenly called out- **“Aren’t you the one who’s hurting the most?!”-**

Those words made him halt his steps. The prideful side that was so characteristic of his true persona began to boil. People were always assuming things about him, trying to fill in the blanks he purposefully left behind because it was none of anyone’s business, yet it seemed like no matter how many walls he built, how many layers he wore to hide his pain, this annoying brat kept trying to barge in. 

Very well then.

 **-”You don’t think I’m strong enough on my own?”-** he pronounced his words slowly, menacingly turning back and letting the darkness of the alley hid half of his face **-” I’m the bringer of chaos and destruction. I’m the embodiment of corrosion. I could obliterate you and your blessed item if I wanted to.”-**

 **-”I know.”-** for a brief moment, she stared at her feet, her flat shoes stained with mud and grime **-” I’ve been your partner for over a year. I know what you are capable of. However… the Chat Noir I know would never raise his hand against someone who is not willing to defend themselves. You are a narcissistic jerk, but that doesn’t necessarily make you a bad person.”-**

Okay, he wasn’t expecting that. 

**-”You are twisting my words and you know it. “-** shaking her head, letting the raindrops dance around her. She swiftly shortened the distance in between them with two leaps **\- “I know you are as strong as me, but that man out there is out for blood!”-** rising the now stained handkerchief as proof, she continued **\- “We can’t do it alone, we need to beat him together. You know we work best when we are side by side. I’m sorry if I’m not the one you were looking for… but right now the people of France need us.”-** her cheeks finally began to flush a tad, probably due to all the effort she was making to be as honest as possible.

**-”I know you hate the real me, but please... do it for LadyBug.”-**

He clicked his tongue and clenched his fists. How dare she use that name against him. Technically, it was hers, but at the same time, he resented her for it. Felix’s mind was swarming with a thousand different thoughts and couldn’t make sense of any of them **-” I didn’t ask for any of this and you know it, Bridgrtte.”-** he rarely addressed her by her name, mainly to prevent her from getting too excited, but the atmosphere they shared was so heavy it was impossible to turn it into a light-hearted situation **\- “The ring came to me when I didn’t know what it was. Out of sheer curiosity, I tried it on and now I can’t remove it until I…”-**

He hesitated. 

She didn’t.

 **-"Your bad luck doesn't come from the ring, it’s gets amplified by it "-** she said as she boldly took his right hand in between hers, the stained handkerchief falling to the ground. They were both cold, with minor scratches thanks to the battle with the Puppeteer, but somehow… he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Steel met ocean blue, and suddenly he couldn’t hear anything but her voice.

**-”Excuse me?”-**

**-”I said, your bad luck doesn’t come from the ring itself. It only feeds off the negative wavelength you have deep inside your soul. Hatred is one of the most powerful feelings inside a human, which is why you can destroy things when you activate your powers, your ring is a channel that lets you manifest said sentiments. The more negative energy you feed them, the more powerful you will become...but in exchange, you will attract misfortune wherever you go. To get rid of the ring you must find peace within yourself and find someone who will accept all the darkness you embrace.”-**

**-” If you made it this far on your own… you must have endured a lot of pain… but you are the only one who could have turned all those intense feelings and shape them into something good. Chat Noir is one of the best parts of yourself!”-** the blunette attempted to place one of her hands over his chest but he dodged it. He finally snapped out of whatever strange trance he was caught into.

 **-”You are telling me this thing chose me because it only saw _bad_ things inside of me?... How fitting.”-** detaching himself from her grasp he glared at her **\- “You think I want to be forever turning into a cat halfling chasing a heartfelt ridiculous kiss? Because unless you purposefully skimmed through that part, I HAVE to receive one of those from the one who holds the power of purity and good luck. Aren’t you thrilled?”-**

 **-”Do you even know how it feels like to be the bringer of all that’s wrong? To provoke accidents that you can’t even control the magnitude of? Every day, whenever I leave home, I wonder if it’s going to be there when I come back from school. Because maybe, the rock I kicked will somehow break a window and cause a major accident. Maybe I didn’t close the door properly and a thief got in, or maybe I left a slightly damp towel nearby an electric socket, and somehow that caused a shortcut that could set everything on fire.”-**

His words died as his pent up anger was finally released. His breathing was ragged, but he felt invigorated enough to keep on spewing all the venom that he had been keeping deep inside his soul - **” I can’t stop overthinking every single little thing I do because I don’t know if what I’m doing will harm someone eventually!”-**

Rising his right fist, he attempted to punch the nearest wall next to him. The hit itself, in the best scenario, should have left him with a broken finger or two. But the ring made a wonderful work protecting his owner, and instead, a small crater was plastered on the bricks, making a perfect circle around his clutch. It even reverberated against the solid foundation, sending a slight tremor that made the windows on the upper floors rattle. 

The girl in front of him didn’t even flinch at his outburst. Instead, a mixture of worry and sadness clouded her usually cheery features. This had to be the rawest, most vulnerable he ever presented himself, and while he could hear the voice of his father clear as day shaming him for such a blatant display of sentimentalism… he found himself whispering to his stalker:

**\- ”Am I going to keep on chasing butterflies until the day I die…?”-**

Silence. 

For a small eternity, they kept the visual contact, their bodies still on the same positions, and the raindrops soaking them entirely. His three-piece suit was already beyond ruined, same with his shoewear. For sure he would get an earful when he got back to the jail many called his home. The mere thought was already making him feel more crestfallen than he already was. His usually good posture and manners had been long forgotten in the heat of the battle, it was the only moment when he felt truly free. 

Whenever he was Chart Noir, he could pretend. He could run away from a dull and empty life. But he had to fight those dangerous dreams because he had a family name to uphold. There was a legacy waiting for him when he finished high school, something tangible that many would kill to have.

So why.

Why did he felt such suffocating despair?

Suddenly, his cheeks were cupped gently by slender fingers, coaxing him into raising his head. Felix couldn’t even remember lowering it in the first place **-” I think the reason why bad luck keeps chasing you is because you can’t accept yourself.”-**

**-”What?”-**

**-”I might be wrong… but to me, the kiss is just a metaphor. To truly set yourself free, you have to love yourself wholeheartedly. Appreciate the things only you can do more. The kiss of a ladybug... it’s just an extra thing to bless the cursed one with some good fortune as compensation from all the pain endured, or so I believe.”-**

**-”That sounds so stupid, it might actually be true.”-** he chuckled. He was truly reaching his limits if he was joking around with someone like this. Strangely enough, he wasn’t physically all that tired. How peculiar. The male slowly peeled himself off her grasp, letting her hands fall down gently. 

**-”Yeah, I know.”-** tilting her head, she offered him a soft smile **-“I wished kwamis came with a manual or something, deciphering all this was quite complicated. Chinese people really like to talk in enigmatic ways.”-**

 **\- “Wait, is this why you’ve been attending more to the library?”-** Whenever he wasn’t in classes or school board meetings, he spent all his time with his nose buried inside any book that might mention the word “kwami” on its pages. He had been quite busy with his research but it was hard not to pay some attention to the squealing girl hiding behind the bookshelves. 

**-” So you noticed.”-** there was some playfulness to her tone, but her demeanor was coy **-” I’m not always there to see you, you know?”-** somehow, she had flipped from serious to the usual Bridgette. It was still a mystery to him how in the world they could both be the same person as LadyBug **-“It wouldn’t be responsible on my part if I let my partner take the heaviest burden all on his own.”-**

 **-”...”-** looking down to his hands, staring at the black jewel attached to his right middle finger that glistened despite the poor lighting, Felix pondered on the girl’s words. Could it be this actual useful information, or was it just a trick to keep him nearby? Ever since their secret identities were revealed, the male had issues trusting whatever came out of her lips. Granted, not even once LadyBug had said him anything that wasn’t the absolute truth. Their partnership had been cemented on blind trust from the very start...so why was he doubting her now? 

No. He wasn’t second-guessing about his wonderful Lady. She would never lie.

Bridgette on the other side could absolutely do so if that meant staying close to him. He knew her kind pretty well. Sweet words to butter him up, to make him lower his guard so she could take it all and leave him as an empty husk of a man. It made zero sense she chased him despite his clear disgust for her affection, even her friends called him out several times because of how harsh his words were towards her. Perhaps he had gone a bit overboard a few times, but it was something that had to be done.

For both of their sakes. 

However, that didn’t make any sense. She was way too calm, too compliant. Too forgiving. Too reasonable. This wasn’t a normal situation, but even so, she seemed more in control than him and that didn’t sit well with Felix. Since when this girl could have the upper-hand over him? Then it struck him.

**-”You already knew who I was.”-**

**-”Yes.”-** her reply was sheepish, but her lips were still tugged into that tranquil smile.

**-“ Since when?”-**

**-” Does it really matter? We have still an akuma to defeat, so maybe we can talk about this later?”-**

**-”...for once you speak something that isn't nonsense.”-**

**-”Don’t worry about it, kitt- ah, sorry, force of habit!”-** she covered her mouth, the tip of her ears setting ablaze. Now that was more like it.

If she already knew who he was since before, she made an impeccable job pretending and keeping things normal between them. Well, as normal as it could possibly be. He never pictured her as someone who would be able to keep down a secret, yet she had gone and kept both hers and his safe.

Such humble display of loyalty impressed him.

 **-”...I …don't mind it.”-** he could practically see the little turf of hair over the top of her head springing to life and wagging to the sides, akin to a dog’s tail. Clearly, she was very pleased with his authorization **-“But, do try to keep the pet names and touching to a min- oof!”-** he couldn’t even finish his sentence before she playfully punched his shoulder. The blond was about to say something, his brows furrowed upon the unexpected outburst, however for the third time, he was unable to reply to the girl in front of him.

 **-”Gotcha, partner!”-** Her smile was so bright, for a second he thought it was LadyBug who offered such warm gesture **-” Heh.”-** looking towards the exit of the alley, where the sun rays were already beginning to reflect on the puddles of murky water, he flashed her a brief side grin.

**-” Guess I’ll have to be more pawsitive from now on.”-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This is one of my favorite ships and it deserves more love- Clearly, I'm biased by the 2D style that we could have gotten, and the storyline they had back then, but I guess as long as one of us keeps spawning any form of art about it, it will never be forgotten LOL.
> 
> If you liked this, and you wish to read more, let me know!


End file.
